The Desert Rose
by PaolaCarvalho
Summary: Patrick Jane descobriu que Teresa Lisbon contou sobre a lista para Grace. Mas e se ela não tivesse ido embora? "Meio" alternativo para o episódio "The Desert Rose" (6x01). - Eu não possuo The mentalist nem seus personagens


O cheiro de gordura dominava aquela cozinha, mesmo assim, ele precisou entrar e permanecer ali. Pois (além do banheiro, que não era sequer uma opção) ali era o lugar mais próximo, onde eles poderiam ficar a sós. O único lugar onde ele tinha certeza que seu pior pesadelo não teria como escutar a conversa.

E tudo por causa de um olhar... Um olhar vindo de uma pessoa que não sabia esconder nada de ninguém, por causa de sua ingenuidade. Um olhar que condenava uma ação desesperada.

Foi assim que Patrick Jane entrou na cozinha daquele motel no meio do deserto, sendo acompanhado de sua chefe, Teresa Lisbon, e sua colega de trabalho, Grace Van Pelt.

- Poderia nos dar um momento, por favor – ele pediu educadamente ao cozinheiro, que concedeu seu pedido. Ele olhou para sua chefe, que na verdade representava muito mais do que apenas uma colega de trabalho, ou uma simples amiga, porém naquele momento ele teve a confirmação através de seus olhos verdes e honestos sobre suas suspeitas.

- O que?

- Ela sabe sobre a lista – ele se referia a ruiva que estava à sua direita, Grace, que logo soltou o ar que havia prendido. _"Porcaria, ele descobriu"_, pensava ela. Teresa pensava da mesma forma, e sabia que era inútil mentir para Jane, afinal se apenas com um único olhar ele já descobrira seu segredo mais secreto das últimas horas, o que ele não faria com uma mera mentira.

- Sim, mas só Grace. Ninguém mais – se antecipou a dizer, antes que seu consultor (que também significava para ela muito mais do que apenas um colega de trabalho, ou um amigo) se irasse ainda mais – Agora podemos ficar de olho nos suspeitos – argumentou à favor de sua decisão.

- Você grampeou os telefones deles – afirmou o consultor

- Sim! – respondeu com um nó formado em sua garganta. Ela estava assustada com toda a situação, e a expressão facial de fúria de seu consultor, não a ajudava naquele momento.

- Red John saberá o que você fez, e ele usará isso contra a gente – a raiva e preocupação que Patrick estava sentindo era tão grande, e aumentava a cada momento, que era possível vê-la em seus olhos, em cada palavra sua – Ele vai te guiar para onde quiser.

- Eu não sou ingênua – se defendeu – Nós agiremos com essa possibilidade em mente. Mas é melhor ter informações disponíveis para nós. É melhor do que não fazer absolutamente nada – ela tentava ainda engolir o nó formado em sua garganta enquanto argumentava quanto às suas decisões.

- Não, não, não. Eu te disse não conte a ninguém. Eu te disse! – todos os sentimentos ruins que situações que envolviam Red John traziam em sua mente, cresciam a cada palavra dita. A cada segundo que se passava.

- Você me disse? Você não é meu chefe – ela o olhava com o queixo empinado para cima, não apenas pela diferença de tamanho, mas para demonstrar superioridade, e colocá-lo em seu devido lugar. Finalmente ela se lembrou de quem era, e de que não precisava ouvir um sermão de seu subordinado – Esse é meu caso. Red John é meu caso. Você trabalha para mim.

- Oh, por favor, Lisbon. Não seja infantil.

- Não seja arrogante! – ela levantou a voz

- Você está fora de si. Você não pode...

- Você não pode me dizer o que fazer – ela o interrompeu – porque eu não acho que saiba o que está fazendo – Grace abaixou a cabeça incomodada com a situação, afinal, quem é que gosta de estar no mesmo ambiente de um "quase casal" discutindo? – Eu tenho que fazer o que é preciso no meu trabalho – o nó voltara na garganta da agente sênior por conta das palavras que ela estava prestes a proferir – Agora eu vou voltar para Sacramento para dar uma olhada nos suspeitos. Você pode fazer o que quiser – parou por alguns segundos – Grace, você está no comando até o Cho chegar. Depois ele é o responsável.

Saiu o mais rápido que pode, não apenas porque o cheiro daquela cozinha causava náuseas nela, mas para que ninguém percebesse que existiam lágrimas que enchiam seus olhos. Ela não poderia chorar, tinha que ser forte! _"Não é só porque o babaca que eu amo não confia em meus julgamentos que eu vou chorar"_ ela dizia para si mesma, na esperança de segurar em seus olhos aquelas lágrimas teimosas, e de engolir aquele amargo que vinha em sua boca por conta do grito contido.

Entrou em seu carro, colocou a chave no contato.

Ela deveria ter ligado o carro. Deveria ter dirigido o mais rápido possível. Deveria ter controlado mais seus sentimentos. Deveria. Mas não conseguiu.

A última (e única) coisa mais digna que pôde fazer naquele momento foi enterrar seu rosto em suas mãos para abafar os soluços que vinham junto com as lágrimas.

Patrick Jane, como um mentalista que era, enxergou a verdade. A mesma verdade que ele ignorara inúmeras vezes, mas que sempre fazia questão de estar em todos os lugares. A verdade que ele pensou que não mudaria com o passar dos anos, mas que, naquele momento, estava prestes a ser completamente modificada, por causa de sua arrogância e de sua insaciável necessidade de sempre saber tudo, de sempre estar certo.

- Espera! – disse ele deixando a cozinha – Lisbon! – ele gritava já do lado de fora da lanchonete, mas parou ao ver o carro de Teresa ainda estacionado.

Para sua felicidade a porta estava destrancada, e ela não havia dado partida no carro. Mas sua felicidade não durou muito tempo, ao vê-la escondendo o rosto e ouvir os soluços, que ficaram altos dentro daquele carro com as janelas fechadas.

- Lisbon... – ele disse baixinho, em tom de preocupação, ao mesmo tempo que pousava suas mãos nas costas dela, para confortá-la.

- Vai embora Jane – ela afastou as mãos dele e virou-se de costas para ele. Ela não poderia deixar que ele visse sua dor e seu amor por ele, estampado em seus olhos. Não, de jeito nenhum!

- Teresa, me desculpe, e-eu...

- VAI EMBORA JANE! – ele porém não a ouviu, apesar do volume alterado em sua fala. Ele colocou a mão em seu ombro, a fim de virá-la para que ficasse frente a frente com ele – Que saco Jane, VAI EMBORA! – as lágrimas voltavam a escorrer sobre seu rosto, mas ele continuava tentando virá-la. E ela continuava tentando se esquivar. Mas estava psicologicamente fraca para brigar, resistir... Então apenas virou-se, e as lágrimas continuavam saindo de seus olhos, e os soluços de choro também estavam lá. – Jane, por favor! – Ela sussurrou, sem forças para levantar a voz.

Patrick não podia vê-la assim e não fazer nada. Principalmente porque _ele_ era o responsável por tudo aquilo!

Ele a abraçou, e ela se permitiu ser abraçada. Ele dava palmadas leves em suas costas para acalmá-la. Até que os soluços foram diminuindo, e as lágrimas já não saíam mais de seus olhos, que agora estavam vermelhos.

- Teresa – ele a chamou enquanto ainda permaneciam abraçados, ela com a cabeça repousada em seu peito – Me desculpe, e-eu... Você está certa! Talvez... Talvez Red John realmente queira que eu tente fazer tudo sozinho... Tudo do meu jeito. Você estava certa! Teresa eu... – ele a afastou um pouco de seu abraço para olhá-la nos olhos – Eu preciso de você!

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça e balbuciou um "ok", pois sua voz falhara naquele instante. Mas então, a distância entre eles foi ficando cada vez menor. Os olhos de ambos já estavam semifechados. Era inevitável.

Patrick passaria a gostar de café, pois a boca dela tinha esse gosto. Teresa, por sua vez, passaria a gostar de chá com limão, pois era o gosto que tinha a boca dele.

Ela se permitira (pela segunda vez em menos de trinta minutos) a ser abraçada, porém desta vez, ela correspondia ao abraço.

Apesar de estarem, ambos, flutuando no céu por causa da verdade dita em atitudes, precisavam respirar, ou não poderiam ter aquela sensação de novo.

- Patrick eu...

- Eu sei... Eu também. Você aceita minhas desculpas?

- Sim... Vamos acabar com ele!

- Juntos?

- Juntos!

E foi assim que Patrick – finalmente – teve uma vantagem sobre Red John. Ele tinha uma família. Uma família que o amava e que o ajudaria.

**E aí, o que acharam? **

**Deixem seus reviews :P**


End file.
